


H is for Haven, Heaven and Home.

by HYPERFocused



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Haiku, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Prompts: hearth, health, heal, heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/Haiku OTP

**H is for Haven, Heaven and Home**

Ray lies, limbs supine  
But mind restless, by the hearth,  
Feeling Fraser's gaze.

Fraser watches him,  
Wondering why his words  
Get stuck in his throat.

Ray knows what to do.  
He could unburden them both  
With assurances of love.

Fraser blurts it first.  
"Before you, I thought, no one...  
But you do, Ray, right?"

"You know it. Always.  
You don't have to be alone.  
I can tell you true."

Declarations shared,  
Words no longer needed,  
Intimacy grows.

Truths now admitted,  
New lovers spark together,  
More than fire's glow.

Ray, Fraser, restful  
Acknowledge they're beloved,  
Hearts held, healthy, healed.


End file.
